


Queen(Your Majesty)

by Chaoticsoul



Category: Billie Eilish - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: When i have gone through something I write about it.That's just what writers do.Well this was based on the fact that yes I can be lazy and my mother insists I am a queen.This is not in my POV but more the reader is an outsider observing the 'queen' figure.





	Queen(Your Majesty)

**Author's Note:**

> When i have gone through something I write about it.  
That's just what writers do.   
Well this was based on the fact that yes I can be lazy and my mother insists I am a queen.   
This is not in my POV but more the reader is an outsider observing the 'queen' figure.

Verse 1:

Sitting in your bed now like it's your throne  
Looking around the room at people as if they're below you  
You can't get off your high horse to help someone out  
No they do it for you

Chorus:

So this is how you see me?  
Don't call me anything but, 'your Majesty'  
I control this place it seems  
So bow when I open my mouth cause I'm Queen

Verse 2:

The audience goes silent for a while   
Your enemies full of regret as they stand on trial   
One glance from you is enough to kill   
Just say the word and they'd have to abide to your will 

Chorus:

So this is how you see me?  
Don't call me anything but, 'your Majesty'  
I control this place it seems  
So bow when I open my mouth cause I'm Queen

Bridge:

Watch them fall to their knees  
Running around just to please  
I've never been so satisfied

Power hungry, that's new for me  
But I could never get over being this free  
I like being in charge

Chorus:

So this is how you see me?  
Don't call me anything but, 'your Majesty'  
I control this place it seems  
So bow when I open my mouth cause I'm Queen

HAIL to the queen  
HAIL to the queen  
HAIL to the queen

Now drop to your knees


End file.
